In The Long Run
by pointfiveweiner
Summary: When the Vantas brothers realize they're in danger yet again, they struggle to hold on to the broken pieces of they're relationship. (there short and sweet. there's a better explanation to this story inside but this is required so here.) Rated M for swearing and maybe other stuff later who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**((AN: a sequel to something I might put on here idk that'd be a lot of work plus I don't think anyone would really like the story. I wrote it as a joke for a school project and even though it was crappy as hell it got an A so I decided to write a dramatic crappy sequel. Here ya go.))**

**_A New Chapter ~_**

you finally awake from your slumber and realize where you are. Highland County Hospital. Perfect. You knew you were fine but apparently blacking out after a traumatic experience gets you a free ride into a scratchy bed. Your body aches but you resist the pain you're feeling and try to get up. Soft hands keep you in place. Kankri Vantas has a worried look on his face while he tries to push you back. You can tell he has obviously been here all night from the stubble on his face. As you gradually gain consciousness the ache you are feeling all seems to be coming from your head. You try to touch it when again Kankri pulls you back. He seems annoyed that you would even try to touch your injuries. Like you knew you had any that bad.**((AN: They aren't that bad they're actually only two teeny tiny stitches but Kankri doesn't want to hurt his little sack of sunshine any more than he already has.))** "Karkat please don't play with your stitches. We don't want to have them redone now, do we?" He said it in the type of voice you would use on a child, which made you almost gag. "Shut the fuck up Kankri. Can we leave soon, please?" He looks over to the doctor standing close by and he nods as if to say "Go right ahead, please." Kankri helps me up and gives me a fist-full of some clothes. You take them, but before you can take a step a sudden wave of memory crashes over you.

\- Flashback -

"I will find you, I promise I will." he turns towards your captor and your breathing is starting to become thick. "If you so much as scratch him...Believe me, there will be a death penalty involved." Your father laughs manically in his scratchy voice and gives a sly retort "If you can catch me." Seconds pass of tension and anger when finally Kankri turns back to you and says what you needed to hear "I'm sorry." You just wish those words were spoken in a better situation, a more safe one. After that, he turned and left the room, leaving you with your crazed father. "Well well well, looks like we have a little more alone time..." You start screaming again.


	2. Chapter 2

(( **AN: Alright so i'm finally back after a case of writers block and some personal issues that happened over most of my school year. I don't really want to be known on here as one to not update very often but i think that's just how it's gonna be. sorry if that let you down. okay well, back to this i guess.))**

You gasped as you were sucked back into reality. Kankri stood there looking heavily concerned and maybe a little scared for you. "Karkat? Are you sure you're alright?" the older man started to question your sanity. You realized almost suddenly that the reason you were here was all their fault. Yes, it was you who had wanted to give your father respect, and deny all that he had done to your small family. If the depression didn't hurt than if anything your head hurt like hell. "I'm fine Kankri, it's just a headache." You finally used your voice, but it came as a bit of a whisper and concluded it was due to your coma like state only moments before. You could tell Kankri obviously wanted to contradict that statement and argue saying he wasn't buying that for a minute. A nurse came in though, and stopped him from voicing his thoughts on the matter. She must have been notified of her awakened patient. "Ah, Karkat Vantas. How are you feeling?" "Confined." you answer her short and abruptly. She looked sort of stunned by your response but snapped out of it to write some notes onto her clipboard, frowning as she did so. "I see. Well, Mr. Vantas, when you were unconscious your head wound seemed to heal pretty well. You will have a slight scar on the back of your head but other than that you are physically fine." she stated triumphantly, clearly pleased with the work she had done on her oh so perfect patient. Kankri caught the important part though and you really wished he hadn't. "Physically?" You gulped as you thought about what was likely gonna happen to you. More doctors, ugh. "Well we have no idea what his emotional state is like. We aren't those kinds of doctors. I suggest you try and find a therapist you can talk to, or you can have group therapy here. Those are your options, doctors orders!" she said all of that giddily and with a smile on her face like it was all a huge game to her. A game where she puts you in group therapy and you have to dodge those tricky mind nerving questions in front of people. "I'll get a therapist." you say lowly. You can dodge those questions in private thank you very much. "All right then. I guess that's all! Your clothes are right over there and your brother can check you out when you're ready to leave. Have a nice day and i hope i don't have to see you two anytime soon!" she was just too happy. It didn't go with her job description. She was just.. Annoying. I had a sudden urge to punch her in the face but she was already walking away. After she left me and Kankri just stared at each other for awhile. Neither saying anything, but everything we needed to hear. A brothers, as family. He finally got up, satisfied with our 'conversation'. "I'll be in the lobby, unless you need help getting dressed?" he was always like that. He didn't mean for it to be teasing, he was generally asking if i needed help. It took me a long while to get to know that. I shook my head no "Nah, you go on ahead, i'll only be a few moments." he nodded towards me and left. And there I was again, sitting alone, with huge problems and an even bigger need for the hardest liquor in town.


End file.
